Protective
by xXBlueSariaXx
Summary: When Ludwig heard that his friend is going on a date, it was no surprise he'd get protective.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia

**Summary: **When Ludwig heard that his friend is going on a date, it was no surprise he'd get protective.

**Pairing: **Italy/?

**Warning: **There isn't much warning here, maybe except from possibly OOCness

It was an idea that I thought would be fun to write (and it was).

This is AU, so they are normal humans in this.

* * *

"_I've got a date today."_

He didn't forget what Feliciano told him earlier. Ever since he heard those five words, lots of thoughts came to his mind.

Who was this person? Is it a boy or a girl? What are they going to do on their date? Do this person have any hidden intentions?

Ludwig couldn't help but being protective for his friend. They have quite an unusual friendship; in fact, some people would wonder how they could even become friends. What makes it unusual is their different personalities. While he is the serious and hard-working one, Feliciano is more the cheerful one and he isn't much serious.

He have gotten used to this. He have known Feliciano for a long time so it didn't really bother him (though there are still times where he gets annoyed with him). There are often times where Feliciano would use him as a guardian when there was someone who bothered or frightened him.

He have also gotten used to it; in fact, he even grew to be rather protective. This is therefore he couldn't help but getting suspicious about his friend's date.

What if something goes wrong? What if this person does something to hurt Feliciano?

He just know that there is a high chance for it. There is no way he would allow it. Nobody should hurt Feliciano and gets away with it.

So when Feliciano asked him if he wanted to meet his date, he said 'yes'. This is his chance to see who the person is and how they are like. And maybe if they are good enough, he wouldn't have to worry about it.

Ludwig had been informed that the person will arrive soon. The moment they enter the house, he will ask them the questions he needed to ask. He waited patiently while his friend is getting ready for his date. This person could arrive any time soon.

When five minutes passed, someone knocked on the door. Ludwig went to open the door, seeing a person who was quite shorter than him. The person looked up at him, seeming confused.

"Oh, I apologize. Do I went wrong?" they asked in a low voice. "I was supposed to meet Feliciano."

"You didn't went wrong. I'm just visiting him for a short while." Ludwig explained to them. He moved aside to let the other enter the house.

He decided to take a look at the other. The person was wearing a baggy, gray hoodie with the hood pulled over their head and long, white pants. Ludwig wasn't sure if the hoodie is an appropriate clothing to wear during a date.

The person decided to take a seat on the couch. Ludwig grabbed a chair and took it with him to the living room. He placed the chair across the couch, then he took a seat on it. He could see the person appeared to have golden eyes and some bangs were sticking out of the hoodie. They appeared to be black (or maybe they were dark brown).

"Alright, this is what I will do: I will ask you some questions and all you have to do is answering them."

"Okay." the person nodded.

"Where are you and Feliciano going?"

They shrugged. "I am not certain. He wasn't being specific about it."

"How long have you two known each other?"

"We have actually known each other for a while before he asks me out."

So they had known each other before the date? Considering how Feliciano tended to flirt with strangers, he was worried that his friend would be on a date with someone he barely know. It was one thing he could be relieved about.

"Are you going to do something to him during the date?" he asked. He could have swore he saw some blush on their cheeks.

"Well, we might get to hold hands during some time of the date. But I am not certain about some other things." they admitted. It doesn't seem to they are good at taking initiative. At least, he doesn't have to worry about they will do something despicable to Feliciano.

"Are there any more questions I need to answer?" the person asked.

"I don't believe so." Ludwig rose up of the chair. "There is something you should know. Feliciano is my friend and I don't want something bad should happen to him. So if you do something that will hurt him, you will have to deal with me." he warned the other.

The moment he finished his sentence, Feliciano arrived at the living room. He wore a simple clothing of a red shirt and long blue pants. He smiled when he saw them. "I see you're talking with Lien. That's so nice."

Ludwig stared at him.

Lien? Isn't she the Vietnamese girl?

He didn't know her so well, but he had seen her a few times. Could this mean that...

"Hello Feliciano." Lien greeted at him. She pulled down the hood, showing her dark brown hair. "Sorry about the hoodie. It was quite cold on the way here."

"That's okay. I believe the weather have gotten warmer now." Feliciano said to her. "You can take the hoodie off if you want."

Lien nodded. She unzipped the hoodie and took it off, revealing she was wearing a green short-sleeved shirt. And she have definitely some certain parts a man doesn't have. Her long hair was tied in a ponytail. "What do I do with it?" she asked him.

"Oh, don't worry. You can just place it here until we gets back." he glanced at Ludwig. "Bye Ludwig. We have to go now."

Ludwig nodded. He watched as the pair was ready to leave. When they reached the door, Lien stopped and glanced at Ludwig. "Don't worry. I will take care of him." she said to him with a small smile. It was her last word before they left.

Ludwig couldn't help but feeling stupid right now. He can't believe that he just threatened a girl. Now she was going to think that he was violent.

She didn't seem to hold it against him, though. But who knows what she is going to think of him?

Perhaps he was being too overprotective.

* * *

Poor Ludwig. I'm sure he must have felt awkward after this XD

I was trying to hide Lien's identity (and gender) until near the end of the story. I hope I did it well.


End file.
